


【AU】Merry Christmas 10（完）

by Kathleen_719



Series: Merry Christmas [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 完结撒花~~✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿章末有小剧场。





	【AU】Merry Christmas 10（完）

　10

　私人飞机横越大西洋，把游子送归家。  
　Thor的面前还放着手提电脑，负责任的运营总监还在比对税务局的调查报告与公司内部的报告；而Loki则背靠Thor的肩膀，曲起长腿用pad查看法务部的工作进度。在圣诞假期的归家途中还放不下工作，倒真是两个般配的工作狂。  
　“我怕。”突然，律师大人说了这么一句。  
　“嗯？”运营总监的目光从电脑屏幕上移开，调整了下姿势，让黑发男子顺利落到自己怀中后，才问道，“怕什么？”  
　“Everything。”  
　Loki安静地躺在所爱的人怀里。他终于答应回Asgard，除了真切思念Frigga外，还因为有了Thor的爱与承诺。  
　“我们一起面对就好。”Thor低头吻上Loki蜜一般的软唇。  
　律师大人闭目享受这这一吻，心底最深处却不能不忐忑，如果Thor知道了当年自己用两人颠鸾倒凤的照片和视频威胁Odin解除领养关系并把Jotunheim的资产全部划归自己名下的话，他会原谅么？原谅这不折不扣的背叛？  
　Loki不敢想象，亦不知道该如何坦白。好不容易才品尝到爱情的甜味，他害怕一瞬间便失去一切。  
　或者该相信船到桥头自然直吧。  
　  
　Asgard庄园依然巍峨耸立在那里。  
　还未靠近门口，Loki便见到那高雅华贵的夫人向他们迎过来。Thor在Loki背后轻轻拍了两下，鼓励他上前去。  
　律师大人已不想约束自己的感情，他几乎是跑过去的，一把抱住了Frigga，他的母亲。  
　“Loki, my boy, my boy……”Frigga虽然保持着她贵妇人该有的风范，但是湿了眼眶的泪水、喃喃念叨的爱称，她现在也只是一位盼到爱子归家的母亲。  
　“Mother.”曾经，离开Asgard后，Loki以为这个称呼没办法再叫出口了。但是现在，他叫得如此自然，一瞬间，纠缠在心中的结又松动了不少。  
　All you need is love。  
　果然圣诞节应该是爱的日子。  
　Thor等那母子俩都从久别重逢的激动中稍微平静下来后，才走到黑发男子身旁，握住对方垂下的手。不但Frigga，连Loki也惊讶他这个宣示的举动，下意识想抽回手，却被牢牢握住。  
　Loki侧头抬眼看Thor。只见对方不但认真，且眼中一片光风霁月的坦诚，心中一暖，他还想求什么？于是，回握着那只大手，十指相扣。吸一口气，再转头去面对母亲的目光。  
　Frigga的反应先是惊讶但很快便露出释怀的表情。  
　“其实我一直都知道，你们之间的感情，不一样。”Frigga慈祥地笑着摸了摸两个儿子的脸庞，“只要你们觉得幸福开心，I will give my blessing（我会送上祝福）。”  
　“Thank you mother.”异口同声，又互望一眼，两个高大男人都忍不住笑了起来。  
　Frigga笑了笑，示意大家一起进房子。  
　  
　门外的好心情一进入较幽暗的有着高顶天花水晶大吊灯的主厅后迅速沉静下来。对于Loki来说，面对Frigga从来不是问题，Odin则是另一回事。  
　尽管从打定主意回Asgard过圣诞后，Thor一直安慰他，说Odin不止病重且患有海默尔氏综合症。  
　“他有时甚至认不出我和母亲。清醒时，父亲都说着想见你。”  
　Odin坐在摇椅上，腿上铺着羊绒毯子，曾经叱测风云的Asgard大家长现在就如一名普通的老人。他双目茫然，好像意识神游天外了一般。  
　Frigga叹了口气，摇摇头，示意现在不能跟Odin交谈了。  
　Loki也不知道该不该松一口气。看着以前自己心中敬畏的养父最终败给了病魔及时间，突然有股悲悯之情在胸腹间翻涌。  
　“或者，你可以为我们弹一首曲子？”Frigga突然提议道。  
　“可是，母亲，我弹不出以前那种水平了。”Loki举起双手苦笑了一下。  
　“没关系，我只想听你弹琴。”  
　于是，Loki在Frigga与Thor期待鼓励的目光中坐到了钢琴前。一开始旋律略有凝滞，但是随着手指在琴键中飞舞，演奏者渐渐寻回当年的感觉。  
　很短的一首曲子，当最后一个音符消失在空气中时，坐在摇椅中的老人鼓起掌来。  
　“Bravo。弹得好。”是Odin的声音，“年轻人，过来一下。”  
　Loki不自觉直了直背脊，在钢琴后深呼吸一口气又习惯性去看Thor，找到对方湛蓝眼睛里的安慰后，才默默地站起来，走到Odin身前蹲下身子。  
　“年轻人，你弹得不错。我儿子也喜欢弹这曲子，他弹得非常好。”  
　年轻人？儿子？Loki愕然，随即从老人那仍然浑浊的眼睛中得出结论，养父并没有从混沌中清醒过来认出自己。  
　“可惜，他现在很少弹琴了。”老人低下头，语带委屈地说，“我几个月禁止他参加钢琴比赛，他为此生我的气。”  
　钢琴比赛？那是十几年前的事了……  
　Odin仿佛自言自语：“我是不满他们兄弟俩醉酒才禁了他们足，不过我不让他参加钢琴比赛却是因为Laufeyson家有人处心积虑想接近他。这帮龌蹉卑鄙之徒，现在看到Jotunheim有起色了就想起Loki来了？当初可是谁都……哼，我才不会让他们接触我的儿子……”  
　老人的话越说越小声，但听在Loki耳里却轰鸣作响。他从来不知道，Odin一直用自己的方式保护这个抱养的小儿子。即便他对Loki不像对Thor那样，但要说身为养父的他对样子没感情，那倒也是冤枉。  
　Loki慢慢站起来。他之前做的，自以为对的事情，那些伤害家人的事情，那些自己偏执之念种下的苦果，真是人人都品尝到了。律师大人有点庆幸，Odin现时活在更久远的过去，不记得几年前的伤害。  
　见老人好像又沉浸回自己的世界，Thor过来揽了揽黑发男子的手臂，表示要不先上楼休息，等Odin状态好一些后再来看他。现在也只有这样做了。  
　  
　下午的阳光穿透云层，从高窗中照进来，使得本来幽暗的主厅明亮了不少。  
　“Loki？”  
　就在他们已走开几步时，Odin的声音自身后传来。惊讶，停步，转身。只见老人原本混沌的眼睛现时清朗明净。  
　“你回来啦。”  
　“我，回来了。”  
　Odin笑了一下，像父亲看着儿子的那种笑容，，有一种千帆过尽之后的释怀。看得黑发男子有种眼眶发热的冲动。  
　“回来就好。”  
　  
　**  
　Loki不知道是谁出的主意，在他以前的房间里放了一棵圣诞树。不过坐在靠近壁炉的圣诞树下读书倒是平安夜的好享受。  
　在Asgard度过的头十二个圣诞节，平安夜晚餐后，Thor和他各自回房，但很快哥哥便会跑到弟弟房中一起睡；之后的八个，虽然不再一起睡，但Thor在午夜钟声响起前一定会留在Loki房中。  
　忽然一双手臂从背后抱着自己。Loki无声笑了一下，放下书直接往后倒。便倒在Thor温暖的怀抱里。这男人是不是通晓什么密道，所以能神不知鬼不觉的溜进自己房间？眼中晃过那金色的发梢，甜蜜的亲吻如期而至。  
　蜻蜓点水的一吻后，Thor便抬起了头。Loki可不满了，他期待可不是这样隔靴搔痒的调戏啊，不觉噘嘴。  
　金发男人把这副样子尽收眼底，嘴角上扬笑了一下。突然换了个姿势，把怀中人压在柔软的地毯上，再次吻下去。大家都是成年人了，也没必要玩欲迎还拒的游戏。Loki爽快地打开双唇迎接Thor探过来的舌头，他那著名的“银舌头”很快便摆出主人的姿态勾住入侵者缠绵喘息。  
　伴随亲吻的是互相探进对方衣服内的探索，抚摸对方的肌肤，临摹肌肉的线条。四条长腿也已经完全交缠一起，宛若不能分开彼此。  
　Thor很自然便吻上Loki的眼睛、耳垂、脖子，黑发男子抱对方更紧，甚至动情地在他身下磨蹭。  
　“当年的摄影机装在哪个位置？”  
　突然，Thor在耳边问的这句话像炸弹一般，把Loki的理智从动情中拉扯出来。Thor依然微笑着，又低头吻了吻那双惶恐的幽暗绿眸。  
　“吓着了？我知道你拍了我们在床上的视频。从你主动吻我，并且用这张诱人的嘴说出‘I am not your brother, I never was’之前，我就知道。”  
　“可是你……”Loki现在真的有点懵了，他害怕了那么久的事情，原来Thor一早就知道，而且仍然配合了自己？  
　“Oh Loki，我必须承认，那时我的确对你存有不能言说的渴望。既然机会来临，我怎么能不好好把握呢？谁知道，我们还有没有其他机会呢？”  
　Thor像只忠诚又乖巧的大狗狗一样蹭了蹭Loki的脸，接着又说：  
　“我隐约猜到你想用这些影像做筹码和父亲谈判，你想离开Asgard，这里是让你崩溃的黑洞。既然如此，那么我可以成全你，只要这是你想要的。”  
　“如果这些视频流传出去，你Asgard继承人的名声可都毁了。”Loki盯着Thor的蓝眼睛看。原来自己一直都被爱着，只是不自知而已。  
　“我相信你不会伤害我。我们在Asgard里怎么闹矛盾都好，在外面，你会维护我的。”Thor说得很有信心。  
　“你就这么相信我？”Loki摸着金发男子俊朗不凡的脸颊，问。  
　“As always。”  
　这一次，轮到Loki主动勾着Thor的脖子送上自己的吻了。刚才被打断的热情重新燃烧起来，甚至烧得更旺盛。  
　  
　噹噹噹~~  
　在缠绵中，Asgard的圣诞钟声在空间中回响。  
　“Merry Christmas, my dear.”  
　“Merry Christmas, my love.”  
　  
　——END——  
　  
　小剧场  
　相拥着躺在床上享受激情后的温存，Loki突然想玩个游戏，就是每人问对方一条问题，必须回答真心话。  
　“你什么时候对我有渴望的？”  
　“嗯，我意外看见你touch yourself的时候。”  
　“意外？”Loki挑眉。  
　“对，意外。”Thor说得脸不红气不喘。  
　“轮到我了。你还留下那次的视频么？照片？”  
　“当然没有！”  
　“哦，太可惜了。”Thor在Loki耳边低笑。  
　“But I do keep one.”  
　  
　——Truly END——


End file.
